1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a terminator board holder for mounting a terminator board to a card edge connector, and in particular to a low profile terminator board holder for facilitating connection of a terminator board with a card edge connector.
2. The Prior Art
A terminator board holder mounts a terminator board or a memory module to a card edge connector. An example of a terminator board holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,712 that teaches a holder structure as shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. The conventional holder structure comprises a rigid beam 94 to which a circuit board 36 is mounted. The rigid beam 94 has a pair of latching arms 92 extending from a bottom face thereof and a pair of arcuate projections 96 formed on a top face thereof corresponding to the latching arms 92. Each latching arm 92 has a barbed end 98 for engaging with a corresponding opening defined in a card edge connector (not shown) thereby securing the circuit board 36 to the card edge connector. To remove the circuit board 36 from the card edge connector, the projections 96 are depressed to drive the barbed ends 98 outward thereby releasing the barbed ends 98 from the card edge connector.
The latching arms 92 of the conventional terminator board holder are elongate whereby the terminator board holder occupies a significant amount of space. However, shortening the latching arms 92 to reduce the size of the terminator board holder would require a large force to release the terminator board holder from the card edge connector. Furthermore, due to manufacturing tolerances, a gap exists between the barb 98 and the corresponding opening of the card edge connector which may result in relative movement of the terminator board mounted therein with respect to the card edge connector.
It is thus desired to have a low profile terminator holder that overcomes the above-discussed problems.